


norrington/turner 2

by romanticalgirl



Series: December Ficlets 2007 [10]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 06:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/720034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 12-7-07</p>
    </blockquote>





	norrington/turner 2

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 12-7-07

Will watches him as he moves along the ship, talking to each of the men as they go about their jobs. He’s stern and brooks no mischief, but he still speaks to each man as though he has some worth that only Norrington himself can see. Will counts the paces that he walks along the deck, measuring his stride and how it’s changed over the intervening years.

He remembers the feel of his hands on him after he’d been taken below. The ship’s surgeon had examined him and Will had fought, not wanting to be touched, not wanting anything found or found out. Instead he struggled until the young man had come over and rested his hands on Will’s shoulders, holding him to the wooden table. Will had stared up into his eyes, watched them watch him coolly, detached from everything going on around them.

Will remembers the feel of his hands as well as he remembers the way his journey along the ship used to take three less paces. Remembers how the turn at the quarterdeck is always accompanied with a quick look at the masts, eyes on the rigging. There were calluses on his hands, rough at the ball of the palm against Will’s bare shoulders. 

“Do you need something, Mr. Turner?” 

Will watches him as he strides down the dock toward him, his boots firm against the weathered planks. Heat shimmers in the air and Will can almost taste the wig powder on his tongue. “I was wondering if I could see your sword, sir.”

“It is nothing much, I’m afraid. As I’m sure even your apprentice’s eyes can see.”

“No, nothing much.” Will nods and turns it in his hand, a far inferior piece of workmanship to that which he is about to give Governor Swann to give to this man. “Pity. A man of your standing needs a better weapon.”

“A man of my standing, Mr. Turner, needs no weapon at all. It is simply to his advantage to carry one.”

“And what of a man of my standing?”

Norrington smiles and holds out his hand, curving it around the handle as Will turns it back toward him. “You have no standing, Mr. Turner. In fact, I would venture to say that you’ll spend far more time on your knees or your back than standing on your feet.”


End file.
